Koibito no Yume
by Amber Dawn
Summary: I can no longer destroy your physical body, Chosen One, the Other whispered... But I can still destroy your emotions. [Yaoi, FuumaKamui. Oneshot. Moviebased.]


**_Koibito no Yume  
(Dream Lover)_**

**_Author:_** Micchi/Diamond  
**_Fandom:_** X (movie)  
**_Pairing:_** Fuma / Kamui  
**_Warnings:_** Shounen-ai/yaoi, love/hate, fluff, etc.  
**_Spoilers:_** Yes. For the movie.  
**_Soundtrack:_** _Vampyre Erotica_, Inkubus Sukkubus.  
**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine. Don't sue.  
**_Archiving:_** Free Your Soul, Love Thine Enemy, Priest of Nothing, Fanfiction.net,   
**_Notes:_** Not for everyone. Bewarned. Rated R. 

  
  
  
  
_Come a moment, talk with me  
Sing the sweet song of Dispair  
Give your body, give your soul  
In the Furnace of our Love...._  
~_Vampyre Erotica_, Inkubus Sukkubus. 

  
  
The tears were still fresh on his cheeks when he opened his eyes. He knew, in that instant, that something was not right. 

For one, he floated a good six inches above the ground. The ground itself barely existed, no more than a thin carpet of sakura petals. The gorgeous pink petals danced in front of him, a sight he was more than used to by now. 

But the sakura petal, beautiful as it was, all too often meant death for him. 

  
  
The aftermath of that Final Battle had been almost too much to bear. A suicide attempt later, and he had moved to the lush countryside of Osaka. 

The same dream haunted him nightly. He would curl up in his bed, crying, and when he awoke next, he saw it all replayed again. 

He saw his only reasons for existance perish, by his very own hand. 

But this was different. There were no Dragons, there was no Tokyo. All there was were the soft petals, and a familiar presence behind him. 

_Kamui..._

The name was drawn out slowly, distant. It was followed by a childish giggle, a giggle he knew all too well. 

_Why did you go, Kamui?_

_I had no choice._

It was the first time he had heard himself speak since the Battle, and it sounded strange. It did not come from his body; rather, from the presence behind him. 

_But you left me behind. And Fuma-oniichan._

_I never had a choice. It was destiny._

_Was it destiny that killed me, then?_

_Iie._

_Well, then why did I die?_

_Because I killed you._

Kamui's breath caught in his throat, the protest lodged there. The girl giggled again, her voice light-hearted. 

_You didn't kill me, Kamui-chan!_

_Of course I did._

_Tee! Iya! Fuma-oniichan killed me!_

_Hai._

_So why did you say you killed me, ne?_

Everything stopped, the wind dying. The floating petals fell to the ground, save for one, which stopped in front of Kamui's face, perfectly suspended. 

_He and I are the same._

The male voice had deepened, and suddenly, there were arms around Kamui. He gasped loudly, and the sakura petal before him crumbled to dust. 

"Ne, Kamui. Do you remember the time we dried rose petals?" 

Kamui's eyes widened, and he whimpered. The man behind him buried his face into the smooth neck, his nose tickling the soft hairs at the base of jet-black hair. 

"H..Hai...Fuma?" Kamui stammered, lifting a hand to touch his captor's. The hand shook uncontrollably, and the arms left his waist. 

"I still have them, you know." 

Fuma gently turned Kamui around, to face him, and lifted one hand. His palm held several beautiful rose petals, preserved through time. 

"Why did you keep them?" Kamui asked, his voice a hushed, reverent whisper. 

"To show you." Fuma grinned impishly, and crushed the petals inside his fist. 

"They have no fragarance...the color is darkened..." he said softly, and opened his hand. The breeze stirred, and the piece of crushed rose petal mingled with fresh sakura petals. 

"They're paper-thin, illusions of what they once were. And like a dream, they can shatter." 

"Why are you doing this, Fuma?" Kamui whispered, even as his friend wrapped strong arms around him, chin against the dark hair. 

"Because you are my obsession, Kamui. Chosen One." 

The lightness of the surroundings changed, darkening gradually. Kamui looked up, his eyes filled with shimmering tears, his face torn in torment. 

"Am I only an obsession?" 

"Hai. My only intent is to destroy you." 

Fuma's grip tightened, and he forced his lips upon Kamui's. The smaller-framed boy gasped, struggling as his friend, his lover was overtaken by a dark presence much too familiar. 

"Iie!" he cried, backing away. His back slammed into an invisible boundary, cold as ice and hard as lead. Fuma advanced on him, his eyes growing dark, emotionless. 

"I can no longer destroy your physical body, Chosen One," the Other whispered, his hand grasping Kamui's cheeks tightly. "But I can still destroy your emotions." 

Fuma kissed the boy roughly, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. Kamui struggled against him, pounding at his chest. When Fuma broke away, he did nothing but laugh. 

"All your strength is useless in a dream, Kamui-_chan_." 

The nickname was mocking, not like the girl had used it, and it enraged the Dragon of the Heavens. 

"You won't do this to me, Fuma," he hissed softly. 

His only response was a sharp fist to his face, and a thin line of blood trickling down his cheek. 

Fuma leaned closer, flicking his tongue out to taste the crimson nectar, and he chuckled, whispering against Kamui's ear. 

"You're most beautiful when you hurt, koibito." 

"I am not your koibito," the smaller boy said, body shaking in anger as he pulled away slightly. Fuma simply smiled, his fingers dragging down the simple shirt, nails slicing into them as if it were nothing. The tattered strips fell to the ground, and Fuma leaned in to bite Kamui's ear gently. 

"Oh, but you are. Because this is _my_ dream. You are nothing more than my dream lover." 

When Kamui awoke, his shirt was torn to shreds beside his bed, and a trail of dried blood, smeared slightly, running from his nose. 

His scream pierced the silent night. 

  
  
  
  
_*~*OWARI*~*_


End file.
